


If He Wanted Me So Bad

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Kinktober 2020, Large Cock, M/M, My profile was incomplete without monster fuckies, Size Difference, Theseus is A Bitch but Asterius Likes Him SO MUCH, lap dance, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Frankly, the paradise that was Elysium was not anywhere near as quiet as Asterius thought it would be.Today was proving to be a loud day.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 302
Collections: Ixnael’s Recommendations





	If He Wanted Me So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 28 - Lap Dances

Frankly, the paradise that was Elysium was not anywhere near as quiet as Asterius thought it would be. 

Though, admittedly, that was mostly Theseus' fault. Not that he minded his king's particular brand of exuberance. But some days were more...loud than others. 

Today was proving to be a loud day. 

"Can you _believe_ the nerve of that monster?!" Theseus shouted as he paced around their shared living space. 

"I'm not sure what the short one has done to offend you this time, my king," Asterius asked, looking up from where he was polishing his axe. He put it off to the side, reclining back a little more in his seat to get comfortable for the inevitable rant that was about to follow.

"Do you _know_ why he didn't show up to our glorious exhibition in the arena today?!" Theseus yelled, pacing back and forth, "because I do, my dearest friend! I saw him, out and about in the fields with Death himself and do you know what they were doing?! What had our sworn enemy so distracted that he was slain by something _other than us_?!"

"No, I'm unaware, my king." Asterius really didn't have any idea what he was talking about. He usually didn't. But he was a very good listener. 

What he _wasn't_ expecting was for Theseus to bully his way into his lap, the smaller man huffing, golden skin flushed a little bit. "He was doing _this_ with Thanatos, just, some sort of _lewd_ dance in the middle of the field in his lap and then they were, ugh, you wouldn't believe it if I told you Asterius! So clearly I have to show you!"

Some part of Asterius was pretty sure Theseus was using this as an excuse to initiate sex. But the rest of him was pretty damned curious as to where this was going. 

"My king…"

Theseus draped his arms around Asterius' neck, skin flushed as he looked up at him, dwarfed by the sheer mass of the minotaur his legs struggled to accommodate. "He was doing this _lewd_ dance," he said, seeming to mentally do the math as to how to make whatever he'd seen work since Thanatos was nowhere near the same size as Asterius himself was and Theseus was only a few inches taller than Zagreus. "Oh I don't know exactly how he did it! But it was awful! Let me show you."

"Of course, my king," Asterius said, refusing to deny his king anything. And, well, frankly it was always a pleasure to watch his king work out exactly what he wanted to do, the new ways he found to pleasure them both. 

It took Theseus a moment to figure out _exactly_ what he wanted to do. He slid his hands over Asterius' chest, running his nails through his fur and back up before moving to his knees, rolling his hips in the air. "Something like this," he muttered to himself, as if he was trying to reproduce what he'd watched earlier. He worked his hips in slow circles, as if possessed by some unheard music. He licked his lip slowly as he tried to find the right rhythm, thighs tightening visibly as he fought to control his body in this new movement. "Put your hands on my hips, Asterius. Thanatos was holding the blackguard."

Asterius huffed softly, the ring in his nose puffing outward with the force of his breath before he laid his hands on his king's hips, keeping his grip gentle despite knowing that Theseus could take him at all levels of strength. His thumbs brushed together gently, showing off the sheer difference in their size as he did. It was always a bit of a shock to Asterius' system, realizing that his king, his partner, was so very small when compared to his bulk. 

"Perfect!" Theseus shouted, knocking Asterius from his wandering thoughts, "wonderful, Asterius, now I can fully recreate the debauchery I witnessed!" Theseus looked leased enough with the extra support as he awkwardly rolled his hips again, trying to find some hidden fluidity that was probably eluding his grasp. 

If Asterius had to guess, and he was quite the astute bull, the short one had been tapping into Aphrodite's power again. It was always easy to tell when he was, the scent of roses and the weakness in his muscles being the biggest indicator. But it also changed the very way he _moved_ , so if Theseus was trying to copy it he was struggling, just a tad, not having the advantage of being so deftly enhanced by the entrancing hands of the goddess of love. 

But it was still distracting. The blush climbing across his king's face as he smoothed out his motions, lowering his hips so that their bodies brushed tantalizingly close. He seemed to relax more as he did it, biting his lower lip, he looked up at Asterius through his golden eyelashes. He rolled his body up against Asterius' chest, scratching his fingers through his fur as he panted against his neck. 

"My king," Asterius rumbled, running his hands over Theseus' back, down to his ass to cup it, "are you getting excited by this?" 

"Yes," Theseus admitted, the roll and rock of his hips becoming more like a grind, moving his body against Asterius in an almost pleading way, revealing the hardness beneath his clothes as Theseus pushed up against him. "There is something about being splayed across your lap like this, my dearest companion, that makes my blood boil with desire." Theseus tugged Asterius down to run his tongue over his lips. It was a bit difficult for them to kiss in the traditional way, but Theseus did still enjoy getting a taste of him, as he explained. 

"What can I do, my king?" Asterius murmured, lowering his head to nibble at his neck, feeling the way Theseus shivered against him, his arms tightening around his neck to bring him closer. "What can I give to you to make you feel good?"

Theseus actually whined in his throat, ever a slave to his own pleasures at times as he reached to move Asterius' clothing, revealing his slowly hardening cock to the air and doing the same for himself. Theseus pushed himself forward, slotting their bodies together and moaning at the heated sensation. "L-Let me continue," Theseus murmured, leaning back on his hands to push his hips forward more forcefully, dragging his body up and down the length of Asterius' cock until it was full hard and twitching, the minotaur huffing in need. 

"You are beautiful like this, my king," Asterius murmured, cupping Theseus' lower back, holding him almost aloft as the blond demi-god rolled his hips harshly, tossing his head back at the sensation. Theseus seemed to move like a man possessed, running one of his hands up his own stomach, gripping the fabric of his clothing and rutting more firmly against the hot length of Asterius' monstrous cock. He looked up at the minotaur with lust filled eyes, hips grinding and rocking, pre-cum gathering at the very tip of his cock, indicating how excited he was. 

"Asterius," Theseus breathed out, the sound musical in its passion filled ache, hips losing all rhythm as he rubbed up against Aaterius' hot cock like a cat in heat. "Oh w-were we to have time I w-would have you properly, my dearest, mmmh b-but-"

"This is perfect," Asterius murmured, moving one hand to Theseus' hip to guide him better, to rub their bodies together more roughly, for the heat to become sweltering between them at every motion. Theseus moaned long and loud, practically falling back, letting Asterius take control of these last few moments, his golden thighs shaking and his whole body straining for release. 

Truly, the great king of Athens was beauty in every aspect, such that the goddesses of Olympus should ache with jealous rage. 

But Asterius was lucky enough to see it for eternity, to explore the paradise between Theseus' thighs until Chaos themself decided to reclaim what they had created and that pleasure alone was worth every loss in the arena. He groaned loudly, lowering his head more, thrusting his own hips against Theseus as the blond grabbed at his mane, wailing with need, head tossed and body shaking as he found completion, coating himself and Asterius in cum. 

The king reached down to grip Asterius' cock, stroking limply, trying to get him over the edge and Asterius let out a loud, long bellow of his own as he covered his king in his cum, appreciating the sight as well as the small wash of embarrassment. 

"Mmmm we will have to try that again," Theseus panted, reaching up to bring their foreheads together tenderly and Asterius hummed. 

"Perhaps we should thank the short one for his indiscretions." 

"Don't push it, bull." 

If Asterius gave the young underworld prince a cryptic thank you later on down the road, well, that was no one's business but his own, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at @WineSacramental on Twitter or my profile.
> 
> And you can check out my Kinktober list here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eh6ne1NXgAA7MB1?format=jpg&name=small


End file.
